


Joining In

by heroalba



Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Playful Sex, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Nami walks in on Zoro and Luffy having a bit of fun and decides to lend a hand. After all, the more the merrier!





	Joining In

Nami closed the door quietly behind her, a grin stretching over her face as she took in the sight before her. Zoro had Luffy pressed close to him, one arm over his chest and the other holding his hips in place as Zoro rutted up into him. It made warmth swell in her gut, and she quickly began to disrobe.

Nami kept an eye on the pair as she tugged her shorts down her thighs, resisting the urge to snicker when they remained ignorant to her presence. Normally Zoro was so alert, but with Luffy moaning and crying against him his attentions were elsewhere.

She grabbed for her toy box and started to climb onto the bed. The slight dip made Zoro glare up at her, and she grinned wider. Luffy hissed impatiently as Zoro’s pace dropped, his head lifting and his eye catching Nami’s. 

“N-Nami,” Luffy rasped, wriggling back against Zoro and strangling a groan from him. 

“Well,” Nami hummed, cupping Luffy’s face adoringly. She leveled Zoro with a playful look through her lashes.

“At least somebody’s happy to see me~” 

Zoro rolled his eyes but Luffy whined, and Nami obliged her captain by going in for a sweet kiss to his lips. Spotting the box behind Nami, Zoro grunted and sat back on his haunches, pulling Luffy with him. 

Luffy whined again, grabbing for Nami, and she wagged a finger at him. 

“Good boy Zoro,” she teased, reaching into the box. Her fingers lingered for only a few seconds before she pulled out her favorite vibrator, and Zoro snatched the lube they’d used to toss it to her.

“Shut it, witch,” Zoro growled, and now it was Nami’s turn to roll her eyes. She lubed the toy up and motioned with her fingers, more insistently when Zoro made no move to adjust. 

“Move it.”

“Make me.”   
  
Nami narrowed her eyes, scooting forward. Luffy’s eyes followed her every movement, lashes fluttering every time Zoro pressed in particularly hard.

“Naaaamiiiiii, Zooooorooooo,” They both looked to him, their momentary teasing forgotten at the plaintive tone. Luffy wriggled in Zoro’s lap, spreading his thighs wider and exposing his stuffed hole.

“Both,” he said simply, and Nami’s brows raised. She looked to Zoro, who had a kind of wicked look on his face.

“You heard the captain,” Zoro said, shifting his arms to hold Luffy’s legs apart. Luffy shifted again, aching for friction and giving Nami a begging look. She caved easily.

“Stay still, this could hurt him,” she warned, pressing the slickened tip of the vibe to Luffy’s hole. She saw the two of them tense, Zoro watching her intently while Luffy tried to bear down on the new intrusion.

It was a tight fit, but with a bit of pressure the toy started to slip in, nestled snugly against Zoro’s cock. Zoro, not usually vocal, bit back moans at the feeling.

Luffy’s mouth hung open, his eyes glassy and chest heaving. Nami bit her lip, twisting the toy to thrust it in. Luffy jerked, clawing at Zoro’s arms, and that jolted Zoro back into action. He thrust up, and Luffy came with a strangled noise.

“You okay Luffy?”

“Mmnnmm, s’goooood….”

Nami chuckled at the answer, and nodded to Zoro who smirked back at her.

Their pace was sloppy and unsynchronised at first (though Luffy didn’t seem to mind, whimpering something about being  _ full _ ), and after a few moments Nami managed to time her hand movements to Zoro’s thrusts. She dipped her hand down between her own thighs, fingers pressing her swollen clit and causing her hips to buck.

She tilted her head down against Luffy’s chest, sucking and nipping at the sweaty skin. Luffy’s back arched against Zoro, his breath quick. He’d recovered quickly, his dick already hard again as Nami and Zoro worked him open.

“H-hey Zoro,” Nami breathed, and Zoro grunted. “Don’t cum when I do this.” And she switched on the vibrator.

Luffy immediately wailed, writhing uncontrollably as the tip of the toy pressed hard into his prostate. Zoro gripped him hard to keep him from moving, but he jerked himself, the vibrations directly against his aching cock. 

“Dammit-!” Zoro hid his face against Luffy’s shoulder, biting down hard to keep from moaning. The sight only aided Nami, her movements quickening and the heat in her belly going tight.

After a few seconds of this, Zoro’s hips bucked and he pushed himself in impossibly deep. Luffy’s head tilted back, body arching and following the line of Zoro’s body as they both came. Nami watched, her tongue flicking out to wet her lower lip.

It took a whole second more before Luffy weakly pressed Nami away, tears in his eyes. She blinked and noticed the vibrator was still on- she turned it off and slowly pulled it out. The movement pulled Zoro’s softening cock with it, and the three let out a simultaneous groan.

Nami sat back, rubbing furiously at her clit to finish herself off while Zoro promptly passed out and Luffy scooted forward, catching Nami’s lips in a sloppy kiss.

Her hips bucked, fingers stilling as the wave of pleasure threatening to overwhelm her finally crested.

Luffy peppered kisses along her face as she fought to catch her breath, and grinned at her.

“Thanks Luffy,” Nami panted, smiling tiredly. She pushed him towards Zoro, ushering him to sleep, but he grabbed for her and pulled her into the pile.

“Sleep with us,” he said, nuzzling into Zoro’s side, and Nami just huffed.

“I already did, idiot.” But Luffy was already asleep, a laugh dying as he conked out.

Nami rolled her eyes, but mirrored Luffy’s movement, draping her arm over the two of them as a swell of affection rose in her chest.

“My idiots.”


End file.
